matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
They Know We Know (Episode 10.3)
Tyndall: Warrior, after running inquiries through civilian channels, we may have found the Wright Research office where the break-in made by the person resembling Mauser is supposed to have taken place. It's difficult to be sure, because it seems that the matter was handled entirely by Wright security and upper-level staff, instead of being reported to the police. Compared with our resources inside local law enforcement, our inside knowledge of Wright Research is relatively scanty. Our only recourse now is to have you infiltrate the facility and obtain some sort of record of Mauser's activity there--computer access logs, surveillance tapes, or any other sort of information they would have from their detection of the break-in. Operator: Okay, it looks like it's just you and a few security guards. I'm picking up some computer and security system activity in there. Good luck. Wright security Wright Research Security: Saboteurs! The saboteurs are here! Wright Research Security: Halt! Halt or I shoot! I warned you! Operator: Security tapes... but none older than this week. *CENSORED*. Computer: > > >_ Operator: What? As soon as you touched that thing, it sent a signal... *CENSORED*, they must have rigged it with a silent alarm. I'm starting to think we were expected. Tyndall: Warrior, we just received a call to the number we gave to Pendhurst-Amaranth's now-chairwoman, Brenda Utley, back when that mega-corporation was besieged by ex-Zionites who'd gathered under the name "Unlimit" in an attempt to take over the city. They're asking to meet with us right away. They didn't say, but this almost certainly has something to do with the Wright Research affair. Operator: Brenda Utley--now there's a blast from the past. All business during that Unlimit mess, but I heard she threw some wild parties for our operatives once we took care of that particular problem--and she's done pretty well for herself, too. When we first ran into her, she was just a PR flack--now she's heading their board of directors. Not too shabby. Hey, now that I think about it, there were even some rumours that she was thinking about acquiring Wright Research after Danielle Wright was killed by the Machines. I wonder what happened with that? Huh, that's where they wanted to meet, but the building isn't listed as a P-A office. Bluepill Roy Harrison: Oh! Oh boy... I can't believe they sent the same person who just broke into a Wright office! Oh man... Okay, we're going to have to get you out of sight for a little while. We'll contact your people and set up another rendevous point, all right? Operator: Huh? How do you like that... We'd better see if they're getting back in touch with Tyndall, then. Roy Harrison: Um... Yeah, you should really get out of here right now. Try not to be seen, okay? Just let our damage control people handle this from here. Tyndall: I'm not certain what this is about, Warrior, but they're telling us that they need to make sure you aren't being tailed. Officially, Pendhurst-Amaranth considers Zion to be a firm of private investigators; we can't simply tell them that anyone following you would have been lost as soon as you hyperjumped or hardline, so you'll just have to play along until they've convinced themselves that nobody is tracking you. Operator: Utley's got to know more about us than that after all the crazy fireworks that went off with Unlimit. Can't blame her for wanting to keep up coppterop appearances, though. Well, Ms. P.I., off you go to help P-A feel safe and secure. Bluepills Rudy Teslar: Roger that. If they show, we'll be ready. Yee Lu: Hold up... Yeah, she's here. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Looks like you're clean. We'll contact you at the usual number to set up the meeting. Operator: I just love those cute little "HELLO I AM INCOGNITO" disguises they've picked out for themselves. Rudy Teslar: Shh... Yee Lu: Hey, this is business. Can't be too careful. Tyndall: Thank you, Warrior. I think we've come back to their comfort zone. They sound like they're taking this meeting very seriously; maybe now we'll find out what all the secrecy is about. Operator: And that *still* isn't a P-A office. I'm starting to feel like a second-class citizen here. They'd better have something worth the time and emotional energy this has taken. Bluepill Brenda Utley Utley Profile - This sharply dressed representative of the ruthless Pendhurst-Amaranth conglomerate exudes confidence and business acumen. Brenda Utley: Welcome, Mrs. Roderick. Sorry about that, but circumstances demand some discrection. Let me explain. Wright Research is threatening legal action against Pendhurst-Amaranth. They say that a hacker--a fugitive named Mauser--stole data from their company on our behalf. They base this ridiculous assertion on a supposed connection between Mauser and your organization, and then between you and us-- from the last time you helped us. I know that you've been investigating them, and I believe that I can help you in that regard, but first, I need your cooperation in deflecting this spurious lawsuit of theirs. Mauser is only an excuse. Wright thinks that I possess information of a kind potentially damaging to their company. This lawsuit is their attempt to neutralize that threat by discrediting me. There are skeletons in their closet, Mrs. Roderick. I have a feeling you know what I mean. I'll be in touch. Jenna Warnock: She will... be in touch. End Tyndall: Mrs. Utley has assisted us in the past. The legal scenario she's described sounds complicated, but if she can help us find out how any of the pieces of the puzzle around Mauser fit together, I think the Council will agree that it's worth looking into. We can be sure of this much, at least: with the additional involvement of the city's largest corporation, the potential impact of Mauser's activity has just taken on an entirely new dimension. *''Episode 10.3'' Category:Episode 10.3 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 10.3)